


Kitten

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Donghae ama a los gatitos y durante su infancia siempre ah soñado con tener uno. Pero esto no es posible debido a su alergia a ellos.A Hyuk le gusta Donghae. Adora ver la sonrisita boba que se forma en sus labios y la ilusión en sus ojos cuando este se encuentra feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo se encuentra preocupado y no puede evitar que su pechito duela cuando esos ojitos se llenan de lagrimas contenidos por culpa de su alergia.Hyuk Jae buscara la manera de que Donghae pueda tener un gatito sin poner en riesgo su salud
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Kitten

Donghae amaba los gatos.

Desde su tierna infancia le encantaba acariciar a los adorables mininos, no le importaba el terminar estornudando, con mocos, la nariz, mejillas y ojos enrojecidos a causa del picor que causaba el simple hecho de acercarse a ver a los adorables felinos.

Su madre se lo habia dicho desde que era pequeño.

"-Bebé, no puedes agarrar a lo gatitos.

-Pero Mami, son tan lindos- Donghae hizo un mohin.

-Lo se, pero cariño ellos te hacen daño. Hacen que enfermes y te pongas mal.

-Pero a mi me gustan- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Yo los quiero.

-No llores cariño, podemos cambiar a los gatos por alguna otra mascota- Su madre le tomo en brazos- ¿Que tal un pez?"

Pero el quería un gato. Los peces no le desagradan, es mas eran su segundo animal favorito. Pero a comparación el quería un gato.

Por ello a pesar de los regaños de su madre y su doctor, el no evitaba la oportunidad de acariciar un minino cada vez que le era posible.

-Donghae- Su madre se encontraba en la entrada de su casa de brazos cruzados- Sabes que no debes acercarte a los gatos.

-Yo no me acerque a ninguno -fingio torpemente.

-¿Así? Entonces podrías decirme ¿por que falta tu medicamento contra alergias en el botiquin?

-Quizás ya se termino- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me digas-Donghae asintió con una sonrisita- Pero si no has visto ningún gato-continuo diciendo su madre- el medicamento estaba completo.

-Pues seguro desapareció- Donghae movió sus manos imitando una explosion.

-Donghae- la voz sonó dura.

-Me rindo-un suspiro de derrota salio de sus labios- Hace una semana abandonaron unos gatitos cerca del parque. He estado visitandolos.

-Cariño.

-Yo solo quisiera abrazarlos y traerlos conmigo a casa- Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear-Yo quiero ayudarlos. Ellos están ahí en el frio, solos y con hambre. 

-Cariño...

-Donghae la interrumpio con las lagrimas bañando su rostro- Pero esta tonta alergia hace que no pueda hacerlo.

-Yo se que te encantan y quieres ayudarlos, pero ellos provocan que te pongas mal.

-Lo se- Donghae sollozo.

-Venga no te pongas así cariño. Alejarte de ellos es por tu bien.- Su madre le abrazo con cariño- Podemos ver la manera de ayudarlos.

-Dnghae la observo con ilusion y expectación en el rostro- ¿Podemos?

-Por supuesto. Pero necesitas prometerme algo.

-Donghae asintió con energia- Lo que sea mamá.

-Dejaras de acercarte a ellos. 

-Mamá...

-¿Tenemos un trato?

-Suspirando con tristeza, asintió- Esta bien.

-Eres tan buen niño- le sonrió antes de besar la cima de su cabeza.

♡♡♡

-Quisiera poder abrazarlos Hyuk.

-Lo se Hae, pero tu sabes que no es posible.

-Odio esto- Donghae refunfuño con enojo.

-Venga. No te pongas así.

Después de que su madre y el fueran a recoger a los gatitos para dejarlos en una veterinaria donde les aseguraron que los cuidarian hasta que alguien los adoptara. Donghae fue a casa de Hyuk Jae para pasar un rato con el y contarle lo sucedido.

-Deseo poder tener un gato -Suspiro el menor.

-Pero eres alérgico.

-Eso ya lo se- Sus labios se abultaron en un puchero.

-Quizás podamos curarte de tu alergia- Hyuk jae le miro.

-¿Eso es posible? -Sus ojos brillaron ante la idea de poder curarse y tener un gatito.

-No lo se. Pero podriamos intentar.

♡♡♡

Igual que con el resto de alergias, sí que puede desaparecer la alergia a animales, aunque no siempre. A veces desaparece de manera espontánea, y otras veces desaparece por efectos de la vacunación. La desaparición espontánea puede darse al evitar el contacto con el animal responsable, y en algunas personas puede desaparecer incluso manteniendo el contacto con el animal. Es prácticamente imposible predecir si una persona concreta va a superar esa alergia, por lo que deben valorarse individualmente los riesgos de permanencia de los síntomas o incluso su agravamiento si alguien decide mantener el contacto con un animal al que le tiene alergia.

Después de horas buscando alguna "cura" , Donghae se desanimo. Los libros que revisaron y las fuentes de Internet no tenían mucha informacion alentadora. En algunos sitios encontraron que podian utilizar medicamentos e incluso inyecciones que contrarrestaban los síntomas, pero como siempre no era muy recomendable a menos de que fuera necesario.

-Nunca tendré un gato.

-Lo siento- Hyuk miro al suelo con tristeza- Pensé que podría funcionar.

-No es tu culpa Hyukie. Tu solo querías ayudarme- Donghae sonrió antes de abrazarle- Eres un buen amigo.

Las mejillas de Hyuk Jae se colorearon en un bonito tono rojo. Debía encontrar la manera de que Donghae obtuviera un gato. Haría de todo por verlo feliz.

♡♡♡

-No se que otra podemos hacer -su mejilla estaba recargada sobre la mesa de la cocina. Viendo como su madre preparaba la cena.

-No hay muchas soluciones hijo- Su madre se detuvo a verlo- No todas las alergias se curan.

-Eso ya los sabemos- Hyuk jae refunfuño.

-Ya se que podría funcionar. -Su madre le sonrió con cariño.

-Como si de un resorte se tratara. Hyuk jae se incorporo en la silla- ¿En serio?

-Su madre asintió- Después de la cena me ayudaras con algo.

♡♡♡

-En la imagen lucia diferente- Hyuk jae tomo al peluche con una mano a la vez que sostenia su telefono con la otra.

-Quedo muy bonito- Su madre le sonrió- A Donghae le va gustar mucho.

-Pero se ve extraño- Hyuk jae hizo una mueca.

-Eso no le va importar. Cuando sepa que lo has hecho tu, te abrazara como un koala.

♡♡♡

Los nervios le consumian por completo. Llevaba puesta una polera donde escondía el pequeño obsequio que habia hecho para Donghae. Realmente esperaba que le gustara mucho y tal como su madre dijo este saltara hacia el para abrazarlo como koala.

-Hola Hyuk- la madre de Donghae le recibio cuando llego a su casa-

-Hola señora Lee- Hyuk sonrio nervioso- Disculpe ¿Donghae esta en casa?

-Esta en su habitación. Pero pasa, en un momento le hablo para que baje.

-Gracias. 

Con una fuerte respiración entro a la casa para esperarlo. La hora había llegado.

-Hyukie. -Donghae le hablo cuando lo vio.

-Hola Hae.

-Mmm. Mamá dijo que querías verme.

-Pues si. Esto...yo. Te traje un regalo.

-¿En serio? -los ojos del chico brillaron.

Hyuk saco el pequeño peluche de entre su polera y se lo entrego.

-Quizás no este muy lindo, pero me siento raro cuando te veo triste y pues...esto... un gatito...ahora ya tienes uno y...

Y justo como su madre lo predijo. Donghae le salto encima abrazandolo con brazos y piernas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Es precioso Hyukie- Donghae le beso con fuerzs en la mejilla antes de apretarse mas a él.

-No es nada Donghae.

Y fue así que Hyuk Jae pudo decir que valió la pena las tantas veces que la aguja pincho sus dedos y los nudos que paso al coser el peluche. Valía la pena para ver a Donghae feliz.

♡ Kitten ♡


End file.
